


a wonderful caricature of intimacy

by slightlydoctorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cheating Dean, M/M, PWP, Religious Guilt, Religious Themes, Virgin Castiel, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydoctorish/pseuds/slightlydoctorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castiel sighed once before crossing himself, sending a silent prayer and apology up to God. He was sorry, he truly was, but holiness would not provide him with a substantial paycheck. Or land him a hot lay.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wonderful caricature of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from panic! at the disco's “build god, then we'll talk,” which is essentially what the whole fic is based off of. it's a really good song so go give it a listen!
> 
> first fic jitters! :D

It was a mistake. He was making a huge mistake. Hell, they were both making a huge mistake. And when he said huge, he meant colossal on some many different levels. This was wrong and horrible but he was doing it anyway.

He kissed his rosary beads before tucking them into into his wallet along with his picture of the Virgin Mary. He then kissed his virginity goodbye when he got off the bus and crossed the street.

He crossed 4th Street over to Freemont Street, staring at the rundown motel. Its dingy sign read _Panic Motels_ , buzzing loudly as all the letters looked like they were about to burn out.

Castiel sighed once before crossing himself, sending a silent prayer and apology up to God. He was sorry, he truly was, but holiness would not provide him with a substantial paycheck. Or land him a hot lay.

But that was secondary.

*****

_“I'm here for a job interview with Mr., uh, Dean Winchester? The lawyer?” Castiel tried to dress as smartly as possible. This interview would determine if he would be able to eat something other than ramen noodles in the next year._

_The pretty, redhead receptionist smiled up at him and directed him to a spacious office inside the large firm, saying, “Yes, Mr. Winchester will pleased to know that you are here.” She entered before him, telling him just to wait outside for a moment. A few seconds later, she was holding the huge glass door open for him, ushering him in._

_“Good luck,” she said with a wink and smirk. Castiel blushed and nodded sharply. She left after that, and Castiel pushed further into the large office._

_It was by no means neat and organized, with all papers tossed around everywhere, on the desk, on the floor, on file cabinets. There were huge stacks of case files with papers sticking out of them and the garbage was overflowing with coffee cups and energy drinks. Castiel wondered how Mr. Winchester even functioned in this type of environment. His fingers were just itching to clean the whole place._

_The desk chair spun around and Castiel was met with the single most attractive person to ever walk the Earth. He immediately regretted the thought and began to silently pray an Our Father to repent._ Homosexuality is a sin. Homosexuality is a sin _, he chanted inside his head in order to drown out all of the sinful thoughts that clouded Castiel's rationally when he looked at this man._

 _“You must be Castiel Novak,” Mr. Winchester said, his voice deep and…_ wow _. Castiel repeated another Our Father and continue his chanting. “I'm Dean Winchester, senior partner. It's good to meet you.” He held out a strong hand, which Castiel took shakily. A shiver ran up his spine when their hands made contact and Castiel was screaming in his head,_ Homosexuality is a sin! Homosexuality is a sin!

_“You too, sir,” Castiel replied politely, his voice shaking. He needed to sit down. He needed to get out. He needed to go talk to Pastor Michael. He needed to pray. He needed Mr. Winchester._

_A sly smile stretched across Mr. Winchester's lips as he said, “‘Sir?’ Really? Man, you have got to be the first person to call me that.” Dean whistled as he leaned forward in his seat, hands folding on his paper-covered desk. “Dean will just be fine, if I could call you Cas.”_

_Castiel couldn't breathe. He only nodded and let Dean do the talking; he didn't trust his voice or his brain. His chant got louder and louder, the closer and closer Dean got to him. More and more Our Fathers were mentally uttered as Dean continually used the name 'Cas.' Castiel couldn't breathe._

_“Well, Cas,” Dean started, jerking Castiel out of his slight panic attack, as he rose from his seat and manuvered around the desk to stand in front of Castiel's chair. “You are certainly overqualifed for this job.”_

_Castiel cleared his throat. “Is that right, sir—I mean, Dean?”_

_Dean took a step forward, looking down at him, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “Oh, of course. With an your experience? You could easily already be a higher and richer firm.”_

_Castiel let out a bitter chuckle. “Thank you, but I have been happily informed that I should not and could not be.” He didn't know what to make of the way that Dean standed over him, like he had power over him. Castiel supposed he did have power over him. And he knew it, too._

Homosexuality is a sin! Homosexuality is a sin!

Our Father, who art in Heaven...

_“Sure you do.” There was an edge to Dean's voice and Castiel could swear his eyes were a shade lighter a second ago. “Whoever told you that clearly was mistaken.”_

_“Guess so.” Castiel could no breathe. He was choking on nothing and it was all Mr. Winchester's fault._

Homosexuality is a sin! Homosexuality is a sin!

...On Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread...

_“So, Cas, when do you want to start?” Dean was getting closer and closer to him and Castiel couldn't breathe. He needed to get out. He need to stand up. He needed to breathe. He needed Dean Winchester._

_“As soon as possible, sir.”_

Homosexuality is a sin! Homosexuality is a sin!

...and forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us...

_“Well, in that case,” Dean said, his body above two centimeters away from the uncomfortable leather chair that Castiel was trapped in._

Homosexuality is a sin! Homosexuality is a sin!

...and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil...

_“Why don't you start right now?”_

Homosexuality is a sin! Homosexuality is a sin!

Amen.

_And hot lips were on his._

*****

He knocked on a door with rotted wood three times. It opened immediately and he was met with a seductive smirk. Being pulled in immediately, Castiel barely had a second before he was slammed up against the closing door and hot, chapped lips were on his.

“Fuck,” he heard leave Dean's lips. Castiel kiss back just as eagerly, praying silently in his head, apologizing for all of his sins, promising to help Mrs. Robertson tend to her garden he got home and cut his unruly hair and help old ladies across the street.

His long, slender fingers began working on the buttons on Dean's shirt without breaking the hot and sloppy kiss. Castiel was making it up as he went, breaking some buttons as he finally was frustrated enough to just rip off the damned thing.

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned into his mouth, hands toying with the zipper on Castiel's jeans. He began to kiss down his neck, leaving a trail of dark and harsh bruises against the lightly tanned skin. Castiel moaned, loud and filthy, as if he was in a really poorly made pornograhy film.

They moved to the bed gracelessly, tripping over each other's feet. Castiel finally got Dean's shirt off and threw it elsewhere. He immediately attached his mouth to his muscular chest, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down, past his navel, to the waist of his slacks. His fingers brushed across his soft skin and he popped out the button and began to tug down the zipper,  
fast and hard.

_It has been six days since my last confession._

“Nuh uh,” Dean whispered huskily into his ear. “You don't get to be in this much clothing while I'm practically naked.” He tugged off Castiel's trench coat and suit jacket, and then went to town on his white button up shirt. Castiel doesn't think he should be able to wear white ever again after this. He wasn't worthy.

When it finally completely unbuttoned, Castiel slid the fabric off of his shoulders and tossed it in the same direction that he had thrown Dean's shirt before. Dean smirked down at Castiel, just staring at him, drinking in the sight of him. He dipped back down a planted a chaste kiss on his lips, before unlooping his belt and tugging off his pants.

Dean pinned Castiel on the bed and slid down his body, pulling down Castiel's boxer briefs.

“ _God_ ,” he gasped as wet heat enclosed his cock and he was is in Heaven.

_I have taken The Lord's name in vain._

Dean chuckled darkly around his cock, making Castiel shudder harder. “God doesn't have anything to do with this, babe,” he replied.

_I have thought unclean thoughts._

A strong of curses fly out of Castiel's mouth as Dean slides his dick down further and further, bobbing his head. Castiel never knew how much he wanted this wet heat. He never knew how much he _needed_ it.

_I have coveted._

“Dean,” he moaned out as he could feel himself nearing the edge. “Fuck.”

And when he thought that it could get any hotter or better or more perfect or more sinful, an odd sensation bursted in his ass as Dean slid a single finger in. His whole body was sensitive and wet and sizzling.

_I have laid with another man._

Castiel's vision went white as the burn of Dean's finger grew and the wet heat closed around his body and closed around his mind and he couldn't think straight and suddenly he was cumming. It was alien and strange and Castiel wanted to do it over and over again.

_I have given up my body before marriage._

Dean smirked (which seemed to be his permanent expression) up at Castiel as he swallowed up the white, bitter cum and removed his fingers from his hole.

Castiel returned the favor with a messy, exhausted handjob that was way under par compared to the blowjob that Dean had just given him. Dean came after three sloppy strokes, his mouth slack as he moaned loudly.

“That was amazing,” Castiel breathed, slumping against the mattress.

_And I enjoyed it all._

Dean smirked at him and said, “Welcome to Hell.”

*****

“Anna? I'm home.”

Dean Winchester put his briefcase down on the table in the foyer and shed his wool coat, hanging it in the closet. He took off his polished leather shoes and unbuttoned the buttons on his cuffs. He slipped his wedding ring back onto his finger and stepped into his beautiful house.

Anna stepped out the kitchen. “Hey honey,” she greeted, planting a kiss on his cheek. “How come you're so late tonight? You're usually home an hour earlier.”

Dean shrugged apologetically. “There was a terrible crash on the Interstate. Bumper-to-bumper traffic. Held me up an hour.”

“Oh, well, dinner's almost ready so go wash up,” Anna said, planting one more kiss on Dean's lips. “I'm making chicken rollatini.”

Dean went into their shared bedroom and began to strip down in order to change into more comfortable clothing. When he went to go tug down his boxer briefs, he found that he was wearing an unfamiliar, especially tight pair with blue and white stripes running horizontally. He hiked them back up with a smirk and changed into jeans.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to be faced with a message that said, _Tomorrow?_

 _Same time, same room_ , he replied back. _Three knocks._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! x


End file.
